Destino
by Vitto-H
Summary: Desde pequeño Neji Hyuga ha sufrido todo por culpa de su maldito destino...¿Acaso su destino es sufrir? La vida tiene muchas sorpresas .:Oneshot:.


**Hola!! Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aqui... estupidas tarea ¬¬***

**Pero bueno, les traigo un fic distinto a los que habitualmente escribo, lo tenia escrito desde hace 1 año pero la falta de tiempo me impidio terminarlo.... :D**

**Es dedicado a Cesar, un amigo con el que me he distanciado un poco pero me ha ayudado en estos fics sin darse cuenta jaja , las reflexiones que aqui aparecen, el me las dijo e hizo que pudiera seguir escribiendo ^^ . Gracias **

**Menos bla bla... Disfruten del fic...**

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto ™ ©**

* * *

***Destino***

¿Qué es el destino?

Para algunos es el poder sobrenatural que guía las vidas de cualquier ser de forma necesaria y a menudo es muy fatal. En la cultura occidental la mayoría están relacionadas con la predestinación.

En la filosofía "destino" es un constructo metafísico y como tal está sometido a interpretaciones. Nada existe por azar al igual que nada se crea de la nada.[]..

Sin embargo para Neji Hyuga siempre fue "_El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento, sin importar cuánto se intente, no puedes cambiarlo". _Eso fue lo que la vida le enseñó desde pequeño… y a lo que fue destinado:

_- Al nacer, a ser marcado con la marca del pájaro enjaulado, solo por pertenecer a la rama secundaria._

_- Quedarse huérfano al matar a su papá en vez de su tío Hiashi, creciendo en una familia donde era "rechazado"._

_- A la edad de 11 años, a pertenecer a un equipo de raros... donde estaban 2 excéntricos con mallas verdes y una niña sin mucha gracia _

_- En las finales de los exámenes chunnin, que perdiera ante el más débil de Konoha……Naruto Uzumaki_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sin embargo gracias a esa batalla se dio cuenta de algo importante, que el baka de Naruto le hizo ver: "El destino es algo que tú vas creando, cada quien elige su propio camino en esta vida… no está tallado en piedra"

Tal vez no solo está destinado a sufrir, sino también a disfrutar de lo que la vida le va ofreciendo; haciéndolo cada vez mas fuerte con cada obstáculo que le van poniendo en el camino, logrando ser el mejor.

Se le abrieron los ojos para que viera los amigos que se encontraban a su alrededor y que en realidad, no estaba solo.

-_Puedo ver a la "niña sin gracia"...Tenten, como una de sus mejores amigas. _

_-Abrió sus horizontes y se convirtió en jounnin a sus escasos 15 años._

Su destino era mejor de lo que él podía pensar, y es que ahora a sus 40 años, al ver a sus hijos correr sin el maldito sello… no podía creía que la vida le tenía destinado tanta alegría y dicha , cuando antes le había hecho sufrir:

- Logro entrar como ANBU en las fuerzas de Konoha, como capitán de un escuadrón

- Conoció lo que es el amor y el cariño, por parte de las personas que lo rodean

- Se enamoro de su mejor amiga, y fue correspondido de la misma forma, a pesar de su comportamiento frio y arrogante.

- Fue libre de escoger a la mujer que quería por esposa, y escogió a Tenten, la maestra de armas, como madre de los hijos del Bouke. La única mujer que llego a conocerlo y quererlo como realmente es.

- Se convirtió en padre de dos hermosos gemelos, al año de haberse casado con la mujer amada; siendo estos su única razón para luchar y seguir viviendo.

- Logro verlos crecer sin ser marcados con el sello del pájaro enjaulado, gracias a su prima Hinata quien tomo el liderazgo del clan.

- A levantarse por las mañanas, es recibido con una sonrisa por parte de su mujer y abrazos por parte de sus hijos… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era feliz y dichoso con una vida próspera, aunque no exenta de problemas como cualquier ser humano.

******************************

_- Neji_.- dijo una morocha sentada a su lado.- _Has estado mas callado de lo habitual ¿Sucede algo?_

- _Disculpa, es que me quede pensando… eso es todo.-_ dijo el ojiblanco dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.- _No te preocupes_

- _¿No estarás pensando en otra mujer, cierto?.-_ dijo jugando la castaña.- _porque si es así, "esa" no vivirá para contarlo._

_- Como crees.- _le contestó depositando un beso en sus labios_.- tú eres en la única mujer en la que pienso._

_- Ashiteru Neji.- dijo _la castaña dándole un beso_.- ¿Acaso imaginabas que así sería tu vida?_

_- … Es mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.- _dijo abrazándola_.- Al parecer, este es mi "destino"_

_-¿Cuál es tu destino?.- pregunto Tenten._

_- Estar aquí… __contigo__.- dijo Neji.- Ashiteru Tenten._

Dicho esto, con sus brazos la rodeo por la cintura y la beso en sus rosados labios, saboreando aquel manjar que su mujer tenía por boca. Disfrutando de otro día estando juntos.

_Definitivamente, el destino y la vida, le habían preparado muchas sorpresas, tanto gratas como tristes, pero cada una la había superado junto a al amor de su vida, así que no podía pedir más. _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El destino lo crea cada ser, de nosotros depende el resultado o fruto de nuestro esfuerzo diario. Como se menciono anteriormente _"No está tallado en piedra"_

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? O.o es distinto a lo que escribo , por la sencilla razon de que en la mayoria de mis fics, nunca quedan juntos jejeje pero no significa que no se amen...ademas de que es mucha reflexion y no se si les parecio aburrido**

**Los que leyeron mi fic anterior... hare una continuacion, es 100% seguro, serian como 3 capitulos mas pero no sera tan largo... le estoy pensando al desarrollo porque el final ya lo tengo, les pido un poco de paciencia y no demorare mucho ^^ Lo prometo **

**¿Pedradas?¿Ladrillazos?¿Turbas furiosas afuera de mi casa? ¿Amenazas a mi persona?¿Amenazas a mi perro?**

**Comeenten pliiz! me hacen ser mejor escritora. **

**Vitto-H**


End file.
